Bad Romance
by SmexxiAnime115
Summary: Warning: This is a yaoi boy X boy love . Dan and Shun couple. It's the anime Bakugan, there are some battles in it, but it's mostly about the people.
1. I Just Want To Love You

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Warning: This is a yaoi (boy X boy love) not shonen-ai. If you don't like yaoi please read something else.

"Masquerade is getting stronger by the second. Every single battle so far with him has been a failure!" Runo complained.

"I agree. We must do something about this before our conflict comes out of hand." Marucho said.

"That's easy for you to say, Marucho. Masquerade is the number one player in Bakugan. There's a really low chance that we'll ever beat him." Dan said.

"Stop being so negative Dan!" Runo scolded.

"Eek! Sorry."

The three of the brawlers were inside Runo's diner. It was closing time so they decided to discuss their opinions.

"Maybe you all just need a stronger player?" Drago suggested.

"Good idea Drago. Do you guys know anyone that might have a chance of beating him?" Tigrerra said.

"I don't think so." Marucho thought.

"I do. His name is Shun. We were best friends when we were younger. Everyday our moms would bring us to the park to play together. Our mothers were friends with each other." Dan said.

"Interesting." Preyas said "I didn't know that you knew someone stronger than Masquerade."

"He isn't stronger. He's ranked number two because Masquerade knocked his ranking down."

"Where is he now?" Runo asked.

"I don't know. At home I guess. We haven't seen each other in years. Ever since his mom was hospitalized. Shun doesn't even call me anymore."

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go to his house!" Runo said.

"It's not polite to go to someone's house without asking for their permission first." Marucho said nervously.

"Who said we had to ask permission. I say we should just sneak in."

"Not a good idea." Dan said.

"Why not?"

"Because their house is loaded with booby-traps. Trust me, I know. I fell in them a lot when I went to visit him."

"What is he? A ninja or something?"

"Yeah."

"Awkward. Let's go. I won't feel like going there later."

"Fine." Dan said getting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is his house!?" Runo said.

"Yep." Dan said.

"This is amazing. Marucho, jump on my shoulders and climb over the wall."

"What!? Why me?"

"Because Dan is fat. He'll break my arms."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm going to wait down here until you get over the wall."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

Runo lifted Marucho over the wall and after he was over Runo climbed over it too. Not long after she landed Dan heard a loud thud and crumbling.

"DAN!!!! You knew about this didn't you!?" Runo yelled.

Dan hopped over the wall. He looked in the hole to see Marucho and Runo stuck deep inside.

"I guess I forgot. I'm going to go on ahead. You two try and get out of this hole." Dan said as he walked away.

"DAN!!!!!" Runo yelled again.

Dan walked around the house's corner that led to the back of the house. Out there he saw a pond and Shun. He seemed to be talking to someone.

"Shun!" Dan called.

Shun turned around to face Dan. Out of nowhere, Masquerade held Shun from the waist and pulled him close to his body. Masquerade used his free hand to caress his face.

"What do _you_ want, Daniel Kuso?" Masquerade asked.

"Why do you want to know!? Get your nasty hands off of Shun! He doesn't belong to you!"

"Are you so sure of that? A lot has changed since your last encounter with your friend here." He sneered.

Masquerade let his hand trail down to Shun's pants. He caressed his private part.

Shun quickly moved away from him.

"Aww, and here I thought we had something special between us."

"Don't touch me." Shun said.

"Wait. I'm lost. What's going on here?" Dan asked.

"Nothing that you need to know about." Masquerade said teleporting away.

Dan said "Shun, what was that all about?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. We need to form an alliance."

"Who said I wanted to?"

"Shun, we need you. It's important. We have to stop Masquerade."

"I don't need to do anything. Go home Dan."

Shun's cell rang. He answered it.

"Hello? . . . What!? . . . I'm on my way!"

He quickly hung up and ran inside his house.

"What's the matter?" Dan asked.

"I can't talk now. I have to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't even know where I'm going."

"It doesn't matter as long as I trust you." Dan said softly.

Shun blushed a little "We're going to the hospital."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom!" Shun called as he ran into his mother's room.

"… Shun?"

"Mom… Please hang on…" He pleaded.

He hugged her tightly. He seemed to not want to let her go.

"… Shun, listen to me… Stay strong. Please don't cry."

Dan stood in the doorway watching them.

"Mom…"

"Shun… I love you… no matter what you are… or what you think…"

Her grip loosened and her eyes slowly closed.

"Mom? . . . Mom? MOM!!!!?"

Shun buried his face into his mom and he didn't let go.

"You need to come with us." One of the nurses said to Shun's grandpa.

He followed them out of the room. Dan walked inside.

"Shun…" Dan called.

He still kept his tight grip on his mother's lifeless body. She was still warm.

"Shun, you have to let her go now."

He didn't respond to him.

"Shun?"

"… She can't be dead… It isn't fair…" He looked at Dan. He had a pained expression clearly showing "What am I supposed to do now!? Huh!? Tell me what to do! I have nothing else to live for… Now that my mom's gone, I can't play Bakugan. My grandpa won't allow me to. My mom… she… she…"

"Get a hold of yourself! You have something to live for!"

"What would that be?"

"…"

"Exactly. You don't know either."

"Shun! I want you to live! Just live for me. I don't care how weird you think it sounds to be coming out of another boy's mouth. I just want to see you living."

"Dan…"

He cried more.

"Shun, don't cry." Dan soothed.

Dan held him and told him over and over again that it'll be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Marucho, Runo, and Dan were gathered at the diner.

"I just feel so bad for him, ya'know?" Dan said.

"It's hard, but he'll get over it in time. Try not to worry too much, Dan." Runo said.

"Yeah. It's too hard! I can't stop thinking about him. I've never seen him in so much pain. It just broke my heart. I don't ever want to see him like that again. I have to see him."

"Dan, you must understand that you can't do much to help him out. We know that you want to, but Shun has to do this on his own." Marucho explained.

"I can't sit still! It's driving me crazy!"

"Dan! Leave him alone for a while. Besides, he's still in mourning. You should never disturb someone who's still in mourning." Runo said.

Dan sighed. "It… it just feels like I won't see him again for a long time. I won't be able to take it. Especially since he said that he has nothing to live for."

"Like I said before," Marucho said "You can't do much to help him out. Shun has to do this on his own."

"Fine!"

"Don't get loud with Marucho! He's just trying to tell you the truth!" Runo scolded.

"Whatever…"

Runo smacked him on the head and yelled "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING SMART WITH ME, DAN!!!!"

"Ow! Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"That's better. Now you both should leave. My mom will come down soon to lock the door. Good-night."

"Good-night." Marucho and Dan said in unison.

"I forgot. Dan, walk Marucho home." Runo demanded.

"Why?"

"Because it's getting dark and you know how to box. See you two tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At least six months passed by and Dan laid there on his bed staring blankly at his ceiling.

_Maybe I should sign into the chat room?_ Dan thought. He looked in the direction of his laptop. _Nah. I don't feel like it. I'll just leave it open just in case someone wants to talk to me._

Dan got up and signed in the chat room. He left the top open.

_Arghh!!! I can't take it anymore! Ever since that talk with Marucho and Runo about Shun in the diner I've been dying to see him! I'm going now!_

Dan grabbed his jacket and rushed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm leaving! I'll come back soon!" Dan called.

"Alright. Just be back before I leave for my yoga class!" She called back.

Dan rushed to Shun's house. He walked through all of the traps and snuck into Shun's room.

"Shun." Dan whispered "Are you in here?"

"Dan? What are you doing here?" Shun asked as he came in from the hallway.

"Thank goodness you're alive!"

"What're you talking about?"

"You don't remember? Oh, well."

"You can't be here Dan. You have to leave." Shun said seriously.

"Then, come to my house. My mom wants me home before she leaves anyway."

"She won't mind?"

"No. As long as I'm home and you're not a girl, she won't care."

"Hm… fine. Let's go. My grandpa will notice soon so we have to hurry."

"Fine by me. The quicker the better. I hate waiting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home!" Dan called.

"Good. I was just about to leave. You brought Shun?"

"Yeah. Can he stay over night?"

"Sure."

"It's pretty late outside. Are you sure that you want to still go?"

"Yes. I'm sure. There's food in the fridge for you two, if you get hungry. I'm sorry for your loss Shun." Dan's mom said as she left out.

"Dan, I didn't say I was going to stay over night."

"Don't be a party-pooper. You hungry?"

"No."

"Let's go upstairs."

"…"

The two of them entered Dan's room.

"How have things been?" Dan asked.

"They've been okay. I'm feeling a lot better." He said as he sat on Dan's bed.

"That's good to hear."

"My grandpa has put me through hell though. I haven't been able to cry for the past six months. I had to try and forget by training."

"Why weren't you allowed to cry?"

"It's a ninja rule to never show your emotions because it equals weakness."

"That's a dumb rule."

"… Hey, Dan?"

"What's up?"

"What did you mean by…? Never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing important. Forget it."

"Shun, you know me. I'm going to keep asking."

"Fine. Six months ago in the hospital, what did you mean by 'live for me.'?"

"I want to see you living Shun. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you anymore. I think I'd go crazy." He said.

"… So… what exactly are you trying to say?" Shun asked confused.

"I love you."

Shun's eyes widened in disbelief. Especially since he said it so easily.

"Dan… are you feeling okay? Do you know what you just said?"

"I know what I said Shun."

"Y-You can't love me." Shun blushed wildly "It's not normal! Two guys? I… I don't…" He panicked.

Dan kissed him on the lips more than once.

"Stop…" Shun gasped "I don't think this is normal. You have to be sick. You never thought of me this way."

"But now I know for sure. I don't want to see you leave me, Shun. I want you to belong to me. I want to be with you." Dan said clearly.

"Dan…" He gasped again.

"Just let me kiss you. Just let me touch you, Shun. Please?" Dan pleaded.

"…… I don't…"

Shun's body was shaking wildly from fear.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Still blushing uncontrollably, Shun said "Fine. Just don't do it for too long."

Dan smiled and said "I promise."

They made out with each other and while they were doing that, they slowly traveled to Dan's pillow. Still kissing, Dan took off his over shirt. They were fierce and into it. Moaning the whole time. They haven't even removed their clothes yet. Just as Dan was going to take Shun's over shirt off Dan's laptop turned on. It was Runo.

"Dan? Are you there?"

"Runo!?" Shun said surprised.

"I forgot to turn off my laptop." Dan whispered "I'll take care of it."

"Hey Dan, what's going on?"

"I'm busy." Dan said closing the laptop and taking out the stereo.

"Sorry about that." Dan apologized "Now, where were we?"

"…" Shun blushed "We were taking each other's clothes off."

"Right."

Dan laid on top of Shun and began kissing him again.

"I… love… you so much…" Dan said between their kissing.

"I… know Dan…" Shun replied.

Not taking their time at all, they removed each other's clothes. In due time, they were ready to make love.

To be continued…


	2. I Want Nothing More Than Just You

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Warning: This is a yaoi (boy X boy love) not shonen-ai. If you don't like yaoi please read something else. Another warning: This chapter has details about boy X boy sexual scenes.

Shun had his eyes closed the whole time. Dan kissed Shun's neck and nipped on his ear. He kissed down his nude body. He kissed his aroused manhood, licked it, and then sucked on it.

Shun's body shivered. He gripped the covers and gasped.

"Dan…" Shun moaned.

Dan didn't respond. He kept sucking on him. Bobbing his head up and down. He went slowly at first and eventually he went faster and faster.

Shun moaned louder and gripped the covers tighter. He closed his eyes tighter and bit his lip.

Shun's hair lain on the bed like a coat of darkness. Although it did shimmer in the light. His hair ribbon was with his clothes on the floor.

Dan finally stopped doing oral. He was breathing hard.

"Shun…" Dan gasped "You know, you look really beautiful with your hair out."

He didn't respond. He only blushed and opened his eyes.

Without warning, Dan inserted himself in Shun. Shun gasped loudly and held onto the sheets tighter than when Dan was doing oral. His eyes became watery.

Dan rocked with Shun's body. He thrusted in and out slowly to lessen the pain.

"Bear… with me… Shun." He grunted.

All Shun could do was clench his teeth, close his eyes tightly, and grip the sheets.

As he was thrusting in and out, Dan was fondling with Shun's manhood. Shun's body shivered and shook. Dan grunted and Shun moaned. Dan moved Shun's legs in a different position so he could feel him better.

"AH! Dan!" Shun practically screamed.

He gave one final thrust and fell out. He plopped on the bed.

They were both gasping for air madly and they were both flushed.

"That… was something… new…" Dan said.

Shun just smiled. He let himself fall back on the pillow.

"I… thought it was… weird…" Shun gasped "I still don't think its normal… for us to-"

"Don't say it! You're in denial. If you don't think its normal, then why did you do it with me!?"

"… I just wanted to try it out."

"Shun…" Dan said as crawled over to him. He hovered over him "You do love me, don't you?"

Shun huffed and looked away.

"Shun, tell me. I want an answer."

Dan kissed him over and over and over and over again. He didn't stop until he got his answer.

"Alright. I guess I do. I'm only saying this because I don't know about my sexuality yet. I'm confused."

Shun furrowed his eyebrows and put his hand on his head.

"I know what I am for certain. I like girls but you're the only boy that I love like this. You're my first and only love Shun."

"Dan… You'll think this no matter what?"

"Of course. I don't care what you do. If you kiss someone else, fall in love with someone else, or even sleep with someone else."

"I wouldn't say all of that. You don't know for real until it has actually happened." Shun explained.

"I promise you! No matter what."

Dan kissed Shun romantically. It was assure him that it was the truth.

"Dan…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should go find Masquerade!" Runo said.

"Why would we want to do that?" Marucho asked.

"Because, he's recruiting more players. I heard that they are really strong. They're near Julie's house."

"I don't know…"

"Come on. It'll be fun. Right Dan?"

Dan was staring out the diner window daydreaming with a grin on his face.

"Dan!" Runo called.

"What!?" He responded.

"Do you think we should go find Masquerade's recruits and battle them!?"

"Yeah. Sure whatever. I can really care less. If we go, there will be a high chance that we will stop him."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"How will we get there?" Dan asked.

"I have a jet. We can get there that way." Marucho said.

"Sweet." Runo said.

"I should bring Shun along. He'll be good help." Dan said excitedly.

"Great idea. Ask him tonight. I think we should leave tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll tell my parents that we have important business to take care of." Marucho said "I'll see you."

Marucho left.

"Dan" Runo said seriously "What's going on with you and Shun?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. Last night, when I went to talk to you on the computer, Shun was laying on your bed. You said that you were busy. You also had your over shirt off and you looked embarrassed."

"Nothing was going on."

"Then tell me what happened."

"It's none of your business, Runo. What Shun and I do doesn't concern you."

"But Dan-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Dan left the diner.

Runo sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Shun, do you want to come?" Dan asked through the phone.

"I guess. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Great! Do you know if you love me yet?"

"… No. I really don't know yet. I don't know if I'll know at all really."

"Oh… Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Dan."

They both hung up.

Dan lowered his eyebrows.

_Will you ever love me Shun?_ He thought _Tomorrow. You'll know for sure. Or some other time on this trip._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Julie!" Runo greeted.

"Hey everyone!" Julie greeted "Hello my darling Dan!"

"Um, hi Julie."

Julie rushed up to Dan and hugged his arm.

"I wanted to see you the most Dan." Julie cooed.

"I really wanted to see you too, Julie."

Runo gave off a jealous look and Shun laughed.

"What's so funny Shun?" Marucho asked.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm so happy that you missed me too Dan!"

"Ha ha… That's great…" He said uncomfortably.

"Okay! Let's go look for Masquerade's recruits now!" Runo announced.

"Yes. You are right. Let's go west from here." Marucho said.

"I'll go east." Shun said.

"I'll go with you then." Dan said loosening his arm from Julie's grasp.

"No. I'll go alone. Besides. You seem to be too busy with Julie here. See you." Shun said walking away.

"How stubborn." Runo said.

"Is he always that way?" Julie asked.

"It seems so." Marucho said.

"I really wanted to go with him." Dan said when Shun was out of his sight.

"Then go. Just don't let him know until the last minute." Runo told him.

"Great idea! See you guys!" Dan said going to catch up with Shun.

Julie groaned. "I really wanted to be with him today too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Is there anyone even down here?_ Shun thought _Maybe someone will show up soon. I don't mind either way._

"You're Shun Kazami, right?"

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"My name is Klaus."

"Klaus? You work for Masquerade?"

"I most certainly do."

"Then let's battle. I came here to stop you." Shun said simply.

"Fine then. You're on."

They both pulled out a gate card and called in unison "Gate card open!"

Time stopped and they entered a strange looking world where it was just the two of them.

"Let's make a bet." Klaus said "I won't use my doom card."

"It depends. What do you want to bet?"

He chuckled. "If I win, I get to tongue kiss you. Nothing more. Nothing less. Deal?"

"No."

"So, you really want to risk your Bakugan to the doom dimension?"

"N-No, but I don't want to kiss you."

"You won't be kissing me unless you want to. Otherwise I'll be doing all of the work. Have you ever tongue kissed before?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity. You're just so beautiful; I want to make your first special."

"Just set your gate card down."

"So, you agree to the bet?"

"Yes, now let's start."

"Gate card set!" They called in unison.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Shun called "Monorus, stand!"

As soon as Shun's Bakugan hit the gate card, it blew up and landed next to Shun's feet.

"W-What happened?"

"My gate card had a special effect to it. Whenever my opponent's Bakugan lands on it, it automatically counts as a win for me and your Bakugan loses. Only two more wins to go for me. Now, it's my turn!"

Klaus set down another gate card and launched his Bakugan at the card. It landed.

"Aquos Siege stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Ventus Falconeer stand!"

Falconeer landed on the same gate card as Siege. All of a sudden Shun's Bakugan blew up again and landed at his feet while Klaus's Bakugan rolled back up into a ball and returned to him.

"Just fight me already!" Shun yelled impatiently.

"I will this round. Only one more win to go."

"I won't let you win. Bakugan brawl! Ventus Skyress stand!"

Skyress stood on the gate card.

"Let's do this Shun! Keep your focus." Skyress said.

"I will Skyress."

"Bakugan brawl! Aquos Sirenoid stand!"

"Gate card ope-"

"Not so fast." Klaus interrupted "I'm going to use an ability card to switch your gate card with one of mine."

Klaus activated his ability and switched their cards.

"Gate card open!" Klaus called "Whirlpool! This gate card gives Aquos attributed Bakugan 200 Gs while it only gives Ventus attributed Bakugan 50 Gs. I have the advantage."

"Tch. Brace yourself Skyress."

"I fully intend to." She responded.

"Go Sirenoid!"

"Yes, Klaus."

With full force Sirenoid attacked Skyress. Skyress retaliated, but Sirenoid dodged her attack.

"This ends now!" Klaus said.

Sirenoid gave the final blow and that ended the battle with the score 3-0.

"I lost…" Shun said.

"It's alright to lose ever now and again."

"…"

"Now, time to complete the bet."

Shun backed away.

"Are you going to leave? I thought you were going to play fair?"

Shun didn't respond.

Klaus approached him and kissed him on the lips. He backed Shun against the stone wall so he couldn't escape from him. Klaus inserted his tongue in Shun's mouth.

Dan stood from a distance watching in shock.

He moved his tongue around in his mouth. Saliva rolled out of their mouths. They were moaning. Klaus restrained Shun's arms and pressed his body against Shun's body. Slowly, Klaus moved his right hand down Shun's body and put his hand up his shirt. Shun gasped and swiftly held onto Klaus's wrist.

"This wasn't part of the bet." Shun said.

"There's nothing wrong with a quick one. Plus, you seemed so into it. I simply couldn't resist."

He moved his hand up further.

"Don't, please."

They stared at each other in the eyes for a while. Shun had fear and Klaus had full intent of touching him.

"… Alright." Klaus stepped away "Next time."

Dan left.

"Shun."

"What?"

"I know you have a boyfriend. I won't tell him about our encounter."

"Humph."

"Klaus left.

Shun looked up at the sky and thought _I've betrayed you Dan. At least I know how I feel about you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that we couldn't find anyone to battle!" Runo complained.

"Maybe next time?" Marucho said.

Dan walked through the door.

"Did you find Shun?" Marucho asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I didn't find him."

"Did you at least find someone to battle?" Runo asked.

"No."

Shun came through the door.

"Did you find anyone to battle Shun?" Runo asked.

"Yeah. I lost."

"What!?"

"They must be a lot stronger than we assumed." Marucho said.

"Yeah. It was a score of 3 to 0. I'm going to bed. Good night." Shun said as he walked to his room.

"That sucks. Maybe he was the strongest of Masquerade's men?" Runo said.

"That has to be so." Marucho agreed.

"I'm going to bed too. Good night guys."

"Good night Dan." Marucho and Runo said.

Dan walked into Shun's bedroom.

"So," Dan said "Did you just battle and come straight back here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. I want to sleep with you tonight."

"We can't. These aren't our beds."

"I don't care. I need you."

Shun thought about it for a while, and then he eventually agreed. They stripped their clothing and made their way to the bed.

"Dan~" Shun moaned.

"Shh… Don't talk." Dan whispered huskily.

Dan gently rocked with his body and he listened to Shun's every command.

_Why is he being so passionate today?_ Shun thought.

_I already know what you did with Masquerade's recruit, Shun. I just want to hear you say it. Please, tell me the truth._ Dan thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them laid their naked. Dan held Shun tightly and stroked his fingers through Shun's hair.

"Is something wrong, Dan?"

"No. I was just thinking of how much I loved you."

"… That reminds me." Shun blushed "I found out that I love you as well."

Dan's face lit up. He smiled from ear to ear.

"Shun!" He practically shouted with pure happiness.

Dan hugged him tightly.

"Okay, okay. I get it. It's not that great."

"It is to me! That meant a lot!"

_This means he isn't with that other guy._ Dan thought.

"Can we go to bed now?" Shun asked.

"Yep!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning Dan saw Shun getting dressed.

"Shun, where are you going?"

"I'm going to battle. I want to avenge my loss."

Dan's eyes widened. "W-Why don't you stay for a while!? You haven't even eaten breakfast."

"I'm not hungry. I'll be back soon."

Shun left and Dan was speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shun walked in the same location he was yesterday. He looked almost everywhere.

"Man. Where is he?"

"Are you looking for me, Shun?" Klaus said.

"Yeah. I want a rematch."

"Gladly. I want to make another bet though."

"No! No more bets! I don't like lying to Dan."

"Who said you had to lie? Just don't mention it to him. And if it slips, oh well."

"No more bets. Let's just brawl."

"You don't want to bet because you have no confidence in yourself, right. I thought that you were better than that."

Shun furrowed his eyebrows "Fine. What do you want to bet this time?"

"I want to make love to you. I've been thinking about it ever since last night after you refused to let me touch you. This time, you won't get away."

"Fine. But if I win you have to leave me alone."

"Agreed."

"Gate card open!" They called in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(I'm too lazy to write the battle scene right now. Sorry.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It seems like I won again. Although, you managed to beat me once." Klaus said.

"Damn. I shouldn't have agreed to bet."

"It's too late now."

Klaus kissed Shun a lot on his mouth, his neck, and his bear chest. They both laid on the ground having sex. The whole time Shun was paranoid about whether people were going to come around or not.

Shun's moan extended.

"Such a beautiful sound." Klaus said.

"Please… s-stop…"

"Is that you feel guilty… or is it that it feels horrible?"

Shun breathed for a while and finally said "I feel… guilty… ahh…"

"Don't worry Shun. You'll pick one of us." Klaus kissed Shun's neck once more "And I hope that you choose me."

To be continued…


	3. I'm So Sorry

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Warning: This is a yaoi (boy x boy love) not shonen-ai. If you don't like yaoi, please read something else.

_What am I going to tell Dan?_ Shun thought _I'm afraid of what he might do._

Shun started walking around to the back of the jet when Julie stepped out and saw them.

"Shun?" Julie asked.

Shun put his finger to his lips. He walked to the back and climbed through his bedroom window. It was dark.

"Good. No one's in here." Shun said.

"Shun? When did you get back?" Dan said. He saw the opened window "Did you just…?"

"No. I'm going to get a shower."

"I'll join you."

"No! Stay away from me."

"But…"

Shun went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Shun. Is there something you're not telling me?" Dan called from the other side of the door.

"No. Why would there be a secret?"

The shower water started.

"I'm serious! Tell me."

"… There's nothing wrong."

"Fine." Dan sat on Shun's bed and waited.

About a half-an-hour passed and Shun finally came out of the bathroom.

"W-Why are you still in here?" Shun asked.

Dan smiled and roughly pulled Shun down on the bed.

"Come on. Let's do it." Dan said.

Shun's eyes widened.

_If Dan sees me naked, he'll notice._ Shun thought.

"N-No. Not tonight."

"Why?" Dan groaned.

"Because. I'm not ready. I feel sore."

Dan's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm going to bed. Good-night."

"Y-Yeah. Night, Shun…"

Dan left the room.

_I… I think he slept with Masquerade's recruit. W-What am I going to do?_ Dan panicked.

_I think Dan knows I slept with Klaus._ Shun thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good-morning everyone!" Julie shouted as she walked through the front door.

"Morning." Marucho and Runo said in unison.

Dan and Shun said nothing.

"What's the matter Dan?" Julie asked hugging him from behind.

"I'm not in the mood Julie."

"Aww. Why?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Dan! Be nice!" Runo scolded.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Come back soon. We're changing locations today." Marucho said.

"I'll see if I want to come back."

Shun made a face.

Dan looked at him and left out the door.

"What's going on with Dan?" Runo asked.

"He's upset." Shun answered.

"Why?"

"… I can't tell you why. It's none of your business."

"What did you say?!" Runo shouted.

"You can't push me around like you do to Dan, Runo. And with you yelling at him, only makes it worse." Shun said and left to his room.

Runo sulked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's your name?" Dan asked.

They were both in battle. Dan's opponent had two wins so far.

"My name is Klaus. I heard a few things about you from Shun."

"You slept with him, didn't you!?!" Dan shouted "He betrayed me for you didn't he!?!"

"He didn't betray you. And yes, we made love."

"Why?! Why did he do it!? What did he tell you?!"

"Calm down. We made a bet. The first time, we tongue kissed and the second time, we slept in this same spot. You're luck. His voice is so beautiful, especially when it extends. I'm not gay, but I am for Shun. I don't quite understand it. Do you feel that way too?"

"I do. Don't say his voice is beautiful anymore. It makes me mad."

"Very well. Before we start our battle again I just want to say: Shun won't be yours for long. I'll take him from you if he can't make up his mind."

"I won't let you. I'll fight for him."

"It won't do you much good if we battle with bakugan."

"Who said anything about bakugan? I'll fist fight you."

"Very well then. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Sirenoid stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The battle ended with Klaus as the winner.

Klaus turned to walk away.

"Wait." Dan called "I really won't give up without a fight."

"Neither will I."

"I'm also going to wait for Shun to tell me the truth about you."

"Don't lose your temper. He's stubborn. Good-bye Dan Kuso."

Dan returned to the jet.

"Good thing you came back. We were about to go to the other mass of land. Julie's not coming with us." Marucho said.

"Oh. You think more of Masquerade's recruits are over there?"

"Yeah. That's why we're going." Runo said.

"Where's Shun?"

"In his room. I think he's sleeping though. You shouldn't disturb him." Runo said.

"Oh."

Dan left to Shun's room anyway.

Dan sat on Shun's bed next to him.

"Shun…" Dan said softly. Dan kissed Shun on the lips.

All of a sudden, Shun wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

"You're awake?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Where did you go?"

"I was battling. I lost though."

"Too bad."

"Can we sleep together tonight? I've been dying to touch you."

Shun furrowed his eyebrows and looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"Nothing."

"Shun…"

"I said nothing's wrong!"

"Fine. Do you want me to sleep with you or not?"

"No. I don't want to for the rest of our mission."

"But…!"

"If you can't stand it, masturbate. I'm not trying to sound mean, but…"

"I've heard enough! You've been acting like a jack-ass today!"

"… I know. I'm sorry. I think I just need to sleep."

"Good-night then."

They kissed each other once more and then Dan left out the room.

Shun's eyes became watery and he said under his breath "I'm so sorry Dan…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days passed and the brawlers defeated all of Masquerade's men. His recruits came to their senses, realized that he was evil, and that he just wanted to use them for his own personal gain.

"Phew! That was a lot of work." Runo said.

"Yes. I know. And none of it was in vain too." Marucho said.

"Good thing, huh? Marucho, do you think that Dan and Shun are hiding a secret from us?"

"Hmm… Maybe. I don't know what it could be though."

The jet hovered and flew away.

"I could ask them, but they might get mad." Runo said.

"Probably. They might bring it up later."

"Maybe…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Dan's room, Dan and Shun were making out on his bed.

Dan stopped for a moment and said "Are you sure that there's nothing going on Shun?"

"I'm sure Dan. Please stop asking me."

_I can't believe he's lying to me. M-Maybe he won't tell me after all…_ Dan thought.

"…"

Shun kissed Dan again.

"I promise you. I'm not lying." Shun said.

"You do know that I trust you, right?"

Shun lowered his eyebrows "I know that…"

_Why do I keep doing this to you Dan?_

Dan kissed from Shun's neck all the way down to his manhood.

Shun gasped "Dan, stop! I don't a-ahh…"

"I love you so much. I don't want you to leave me."

"Dan… I don't want to… ah!"

Dan kissed his manhood another time and started to suck on it. Shun grabbed the covers.

_I'm guilty, but I don't know how to tell you the truth Dan._

Throughout the entire time, Dan repeated to Shun "I love you" again and again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone returned to their homes and told their parents about their trip.

Dan turned on his laptop and started talking to Runo.

"What's up Dan? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just needed to talk to someone."

"I see. Oh. That reminds me. What's going on with you and Shun?"

"… I can't tell you that. Not yet anyway."

"Why not? Is it something serious?"

"It's serious, but I can't tell yet. I don't have enough courage. I didn't even tell my mom yet."

"I'm just guessing, but are you and Shun in a relationship?"

"… I don't know anymore. I don't know what he thinks of me. While we were on the mission, he slept with Klaus."

"You mean Masquerade's top brawler?"

"Yeah. He won't tell me. I was waiting to see if he would tell me eventually but I was wrong."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Klaus said if Shun doesn't decide, he's taking him away from me. I told him that I'm not going to let that happen without a fight."

"Well, you love him right? So don't let him go unless he wants you to."

"Yeah."

"I never would have thought that you were gay."

"I'm not. I just like Shun and some girls."

"Then, you're bi?"

"No."

"Okay. Strange situation. I've never been in a relationship before so I can't tell you much. Good luck with Shun, Dan."

"Thanks. See you."

"Bye."

They both signed off.

Dan clutched his chest.

_My heart aches. I have to call him. I want him to tell me tonight._ Dan thought.

Dan picked up the phone and called Shun.

"Hello?" Shun said.

"Shun, it's Dan. Come over to my place. I want to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way now."

"See you then."

They both hung up the phone.

"Good thing my mom's not here."

A few minutes passed and Shun came through the front door.

"What's wrong Dan?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Is this all that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Shun!"

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Stop lying!"

Dan grabbed Shun by the wrist and pulled him upstairs to his bedroom. Dan locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Shun asked.

Dan started stripping his clothes off and Shun's. Dan roughly pulled Shun down on the bed.

"I _know_ that you're lying to me!"

"I'm not!"

"I was talking to Klaus! He told me what you said! He told me what you did! I knew the entire time and you just kept lying to me over and over again like it was nothing!"

"I-I wanted to tell you, but-"

"STOP LYING!!!"

Dan forced his manhood into Shun.

"Ah!" Shun gasped.

"All this time, I tried to wait to see if you would tell me the truth, that you would stop lying to me, but I was wrong! Ever since I saw you two kiss I wanted to hear it from _you_!"

Dan roughly thrusted in and out. He also had a strong grip on Shun's waist.

"Dan!" Shun gasped gripping the covers tighter than usual "S-Stop!"

"Everyday you lied!"

Dan went faster, harder, and deeper. A lot of semen came out.

"It hurts Dan! P-Please!"

"This is the way that you hurt me."

Shun bit his arm and blood came gushing out of it.

"My heart still aches, Shun! Do you still care?!"

Shun was in so much pain, all he could do was scream.

"Dan! Get off! AHH!!!"

Dan kept thrusting in and out.

Shun's grip loosened and he dully looked Dan in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dan. I should've told you sooner…" Shun closed his eyes and his head loosely fell back.

"Sh-Shun?"

Dan looked down and saw that there was a lot of blood on the bed.

"Sh-Shun?! Wake up! This isn't funny! Shun!?!"

Dan quickly got dressed, wrapped Shun in a blanket, and carried him to the hospital.

When they arrived Dan said to the nurse "Please. Help my friend."

To be continued…


	4. Masquerade's Identity

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Warning: This is a yaoi (boy X boy love) not shonen-ai. If you do not like yaoi please read something else.

"How did this happen?" Runo asked.

It was around 10 in the morning in the hospital. Runo and Dan were in Shun's room sitting in front of the window.

"…" Dan said.

Shun was lying on the bed unconscious. His right arm was wrapped in bandages. He hasn't woken up.

"You don't want to tell me?" Runo asked again.

"…"

Runo sighed and said "Ya'know… he looks kind of peaceful. I think he should keep his hair out more often."

"…Don't say that. You're making me jealous…"

"Sorry. How long are you going to stay here with him?"

"I don't know. I'll stay as long as I have to."

"Don't stay here too late then."

"Don't tell me what to do…"

"Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that, Dan?!"

Dan put his head in his hands and said "I'm sorry. I can't think straight and I'm irritated."

"You need to control your anger." Runo said crossing her arms.

"You're one to talk."

They both laughed.

"I guess we've been hanging out together for too long." Runo giggled.

"I guess so."

"I wonder how long he'll be unconscious."

"I don't know. I hope Shun will wake up soon."

_I just hope that he'll forgive me._ Dan thought.

"How did this happen?"

"…There are some things that even I can't tell you."

Runo furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Dan seriously. Dan looked away from her and tried to change the subject.

"I'll come by the shop sometime soon. I haven't been there in forever."

"Dan…"

"I've been wanting to eat your hamburgers and drink some orange juice there."

"Dan."

"Marucho might want to come with me too. I should call him-"

"Dan!"

"…"  
"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"…"

"Did… did _you_ do this to Shun?"

Dan closed his eyes tightly trying to fight back tears.

"Did you?"

"I-"

"This way sir."

The nurse was talking to a man from the other side of the door. She was pointing to Shun's room and said something else that Dan and Runo couldn't hear well. The man rushed through the door and held Shun's hand.

"Shun… who did this to you?"

"Klaus…" Dan mumbled.

"Please be okay." Klaus said as he ran his fingers through Shun's hair.

"Don't touch him Klaus." Dan said.

"You…"

Klaus walked closer to Dan and said "You kept touching Shun even though he wanted you to stop. After how many times he begged you to stop you kept on going. You did it harder and harder until he didn't move at all, didn't you?"

"… No…"

"There's no point in lying. The nurse told me about his injuries. Under the bandages on his right arm are teeth marks. And the tissue has been ripped in his butt hole. I might not be right but I'm pretty sure that you were the one who did it."

"I didn't! Even if I did it's none of your business!"

"Dan… are you sure that you didn't do this to Shun?" Runo asked "You're not lying to me, right?"

"…"

"I have to go now. See you." Runo said leaving the room.

"When Shun wakes up, he's coming with me." Klaus said.

"What?! You can't decide for him."

"When he wakes up, he can choose. I'm confident that he'll pick me after what you forced upon him."

"I won't let you take him!"

"It's for his own good anyway. I can't trust you."

"I can't trust you either. You were working for Masquerade."

"At least I won't rape him. He loves you a lot and look at what you did."

"I didn't mean to hurt him. If I just talk to him he might forgive me."

"Might."

Dan looked at Shun. He still laid on the bed not moving. He looked the same way he did last night. That scared Dan.

"Where will you take him?" Dan asked.

"Since I have work to do down in England, I'll take him with me. It'll be rare if you see us here in Japan."

"I still want Shun to choose."

"Don't worry, he will. Shun'll get mad at me if I just took him out of the blue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dan lied to me. I can't believe it." Runo said.

She was in the park walking around.

"Why would he do that to me? I don't even know if can trust him now."

"Do you honestly think that?"

"Yes, I do. W-Wait. Who's there?"

Masquerade stepped out of a portal and approached Runo.

"W-What are you doing here? What do you want?!"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by to say hello."

Runo crossed her arms in disbelief. She said sarcastically "Yeah, and I bet you want to have a cup of tea in front of the fireplace talking about our great memories, right?"

"No, no. I want to share a secret with you."

"Oh yeah? What secret would that be?"

Masquerade removed his mask. Long, wavy red hair fell down and the girl collapsed.

"Alice?"

Runo rushed to Alice and shook her body gently.

"Huh? Runo?" Alice said.

"You're Masquerade?"

"Who's Masquerade? I don't even know who that is."

"I can't believe this. You were gone for a long time, I thought you went missing or went back to Moscow."

"I was here the entire time Runo."

"No you weren't."

"I don't believe you." Alice said.

"Next time, I'll video tape you. Let's go back to my place, I'll tell you everything about Masquerade. Tonight I'll tape you."

"Fine."

Night time came and Runo and Alice were in the park.

"Are you ready?" Runo asked.

"Yes."

Alice put the mask on. Her hair stood straight up and it turned blonde.

"You're trying to prove to Alice that she really is me."

"Of course. Besides I have nothing better to do right now so I'll just tape her. I told her that you're evil."

"I know. I'm leaving."

"Wait. Where do you think you're going?"

"To pay a certain someone a visit. Later."

Masquerade disappeared through the portal.

"HEY!!!"

Runo sighed and pointed the camera towards herself "As you can see Alice, you really are Masquerade. No, I didn't use any camera tricks to try and fool you. Next time I see Masquerade I'll film him transforming back into you, if he ever decides to change. Check the date at the bottom of the screen to see when I taped it. Until next time."

Runo turned off the camera and walked home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan was back in Shun's room holding his hand. Klaus was standing on the other side of the bed stroking Shun's hair.

"He's supposed to wake up today." Klaus said.

"I know." Dan held his hand tighter.

Klaus stared at Dan.

"What?" Dan asked impatiently.

"It won't do you any good by holding his hand like that."

"Shut up! I'm sick of hearing your voice already."

"You won't have to hear either of our voices soon, or see our faces."

Runo walked in to the room and sat down by the window.

"Hey guys." Runo greeted.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"Don't you two think Shun will be freaked out because you're both hovering over him?"

"Probably." They said in unison again.

The nurse walked into the room and called Dan and Klaus out of the room to talk.

"I wonder what she wants…"

Runo pulled the camera out of the pouch that she was carrying. She played the scene from last night when Alice transformed into Masquerade.

"How did this happen in the first place? This seems impossible although I guess I shouldn't be fazed by it since Bakugan cards fell from the sky."

Runo put her camera away and looked at Shun.

"Maybe I should tell the others about Alice…"

Shun put his hand on his forehead and opened his eyes.

"You're awake? That's good. How are you feeling?"

"Runo…? I feel like crap."

"Oh. That's not the response I was hoping to hear."

Shun sat up.

"How long was I out?' Shun asked.

"About a day or so."

"…"

"Was it Dan?"

"…Yeah."

"Do you want to tell me what happened between you two?"

"Not really. Maybe if we become closer friends I will."

"That's understandable."

"Are you the only one here?"

"No. The nurse came by not long ago and pulled Dan and Klaus out of the room to talk."

Shun's face turned pale.

"What's wrong?" Runo asked.

"N-Nothing."

"I realize that you don't express your feelings. That's not a good thing."

Shun just stared at her and said "Do you want to be a therapist or something?"

"Nope. You're mean. That's a turn off. It sucks because you're cute and you have a rude personality."

Shun blushed.

"Aww… How cute~!" Runo extended.

Shun's face turned completely red.

Dan and Klaus walked back into the room.

Shun's face turned pale again.

"You're awake!" Dan yelled merrily.

"Y-Yeah…" Shun said nervously scooting away.

"What's wrong?"

"Idiot. You raped him, remember?" Klaus said "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you. I came to see if you were okay."

Shun sighed.

"Dan and I want to talk to you." Klaus said.

"About what?"

"I want you to come to England with me."

Shun's eyes widened.

"And I want you to stay here with me." Dan said.

Runo stood up and asked angrily "How could you two just say something like that?! You're both so selfish."

"It's for his protection." Klaus said.

"It was a one time thing! Why would you want to-"

"It's alright Runo." Shun said "I'm staying here."

"Yes! I knew he wouldn't leave me." Dan said.

"I'm not staying here for you Dan. I still have family. My grandpa is still alive. He's going to want me to stay here as well."

"Shun…"

"I… I-I-I also want to break up… with you."

"Why?!"

"We… we haven't been getting along lately a-and after what happened a few nights ago… I don't think I want to be with you anymore."

"Right… I'm sorry though. I was angry and I wasn't thinking."

"That's the thing. You weren't thinking. That scares me."

"Right… I guess I'll see you around then." Dan said as he left the room.

"I should be leaving too. My jet is coming soon. Good-bye." Klaus said.

He kissed Shun on the forehead and left.

"Was that alright to do?" Runo asked.

"Yeah. It took a big load off of my chest."

Runo sighed.

"You'll be leaving the hospital tomorrow."

"That's good."

"I have to go now. I'll tell the nurse you're awake."

"Alright."

"Oh, also if she sends food, you need to eat it. You might not know it, but you're actually hungry even though you don't feel it."

"I know."

"Take care."

Shun sighed and said irritated " Good-bye Runo."

Runo left out of the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shun snuck out of the hospital late at night to get some fresh air and exercise. He roamed the park aimlessly walking through the trees.

_It feels so weird to walk now. I've been in bed for so long._ Shun thought.

"I'm glad to see that you're in good health, Shun."

"Masquerade."

"How did you know?" He said stepping out of his portal.

"I recognize your voice anywhere. What do you want?"

"Why does everyone assume that I want something from them?"

"Because you usually do. Talk." Shun commanded.

Masquerade approached Shun and whispered in his ear "I just wanted to be next to you. Is that so wrong?"

"It depends."

Masquerade kissed Shun's neck. He quickly backed away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Shun shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Masquerade moved his hand up Shun's shirt and kissed him on the lips.

"Stop right there!" Runo yelled.

She had her camera pointed at the two of them.

"Change back now!"

"Humph. Later."

Masquerade took off the mask and Alice came out.

"Huh? I'm in the park?" Alice said.

"A-Alice?" Shun said amazed "Can you get your hand out from under my shirt?"

"Huh? Oh!" Alice quickly pulled her hand out. She blushed wildly and said "I'm so sorry! I don't even know what I was doing."

"Let's go back to my place again. You can come too if you want Shun." Runo said.

"Sure. I'll come. I want to know about this too."

The three of them went into Runo's room and watched the tape. The entire time Alice was shaking her head in disbelief although she knew that she had to believe it.

"I still can't believe that I'm Masquerade." Alice said.

"You're going to have to. That's your proof." Runo said.

"No way… I'm sorry again Shun."

"It's alright. Just don't put that mask on again."

"I never remember putting on the mask. This is too freaky."

"Everything will be fine if you just throw the mask away. That way you won't be able to transform into Masquerade with or with recognition." Runo said.

"Okay. Can I stay here tonight Runo?"

"Sure, but you're gonna have to work in the store. If I don't ask my mom to have friends stay over night, she makes them work for at least a day."

"I'm okay with that."

"I should be going now." Shun said "I escaped from the hospital so I should get back before the nurse's realize."

"Bye Shun." Runo and Alice said in unison.

Shun jumped out of the window .

"I keep forgetting he's a ninja. Do you want to eat something Alice?"

"Yes please."

"Follow me. I have a feeling that you'll stay here for a while."

Alice just smiled.


	5. Our Confessions

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Warning: This is a yaoi (boyXboy love) not shonen-ai. If you don't like yaoi please read something else.

"Dan realized that I slept with Klaus willingly." Shun explained "So, he called me over and… did… it."

"So that's what happened. I know I should've told him not to do anything stupid, but knowing Dan, he probably would've lost control anyway." Runo said.

"I admit that I still love him."

"Well of course you do, and he still loves you. It's no surprise to me."

Shun smiled and asked "How's everything going with Alice working with you?"

"Everything's fine actually. She's a big help and all of the guys that come in like her unfortunately." Runo said jealously.

"Jealous? That's not good."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't help it. None of the guys that came in the restaurant said anything about me."

"Well, you're not unattractive, Runo. I guess it's your personality."

"Personality? What's wrong with my personality?"

"You yell a lot, and get angry quickly."

"I do not!"

"Like right now." Shun laughed.

"Not funny." Runo pouted.

The sun shone brightly in the park. The fountain's water even glimmered from the sunlight. Almost everything felt peaceful there and that nothing could mess up or interfere with their positively calm vibe.

"I think that this is my favorite place." Runo said.

"Me too…" Shun said.

"We have something in common."

"Most people like this place."

"But the way you said it is like how I feel about it…"

"What are you trying to say?"

Runo blushed and said "Nothing. I, uh, I just found it awkward."

Shun smiled and looked away.

"I should go Shun. My break is over so I'm going to head back to the restaurant now. Bye!" Runo called back as she ran away.

"… Bye?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back Runo." Alice greeted.

"Thanks." Runo responded out of breath.

"What's wrong? Why were you running?"

"N-No reason. I should start serving platters now."

"Do you want to tell me later?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Okay… See you in a bit."

As soon as she went into the back to change, Dan came into the restaurant. He sat down at a table as soon as he walked in and looked at the menu. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, he looked dazed, and he also looked depressed.

"Dan?" Alice said "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Alice!? How- Where- When did you get here?"

"A long story, I'll tell you later. What's, uh, going on with you?"

"Long story. Can you get me some coffee? That's all I want."

"S-Sure. Coming right up."

Alice left to go get his order and Runo sat down with Dan as soon as she saw him.

"Hey Dan." Runo greeted.

"Hey… You can laugh. I know you want to. My life has been hell ever since Shun broke up with me. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even think anymore. I don't know what to do without him. I love him and I still do… I want him so bad."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I called his house, he won't answer. I tried the laptop, he won't respond. I sent him a letter; I think he burned it or something. I _would_ call him on his cell phone, but he doesn't have one."

"Go to his house."

"I doubt he'll answer the door. I don't think he wants anything to do with me Runo."

"Well, he might be scared. That's probably why he's running away. You have to catch him and hold him until he isn't afraid of you or your intentions."

Dan smiled and nodded his head.

"Plus, if you don't get any sleep, I think all of us will be scared."

"Ha-ha… very funny Runo."

"Here's your coffee Dan." Alice said handing it to him.

"Thanks."

Dan sipped it. He looked disgusted.

"If you don't like it, why did you order it?" Alice asked.

"Because I want to stay awake."

"You could've gotten something else." Runo said.

"I didn't think of that…"

"You really can't think without him. Well, let's get back to work Alice."

"R-Right."

Alice and Runo walked away.

_What should I do? I guess when I look better I could go to his house and try it out. What a pain. Why do I love him so much?_ Dan thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Shun was out in his backyard meditating. So far all was well. He heard no sounds, and felt nobody's presence. Everything was fine until…

"Shun!" A familiar voice called.

Shun's face turned pale and he automatically backed away. Dan came rushing towards him.

"D-Dan?" Shun said confused and fearfully.

"I've missed you so much. How come you haven't answered my calls or talk to me on the laptop?"

"What happened to you? You look terrible."

Dan still looked like he hasn't slept in days, but he looked a little better than before.

"I haven't been able to sleep for days, but I was finally able to sleep last night. Ever since you broke up with me I can't do anything anymore."

"That… That isn't right. You shouldn't be going through that much trouble because of me. No one is worth that much."

"You are."

"No I'm not."

"You are to me. You are my everything Shun. I love you."

Shun's eyes widened.

"Even if you move on to someone else, I'll always love you. You'll be my number one."

"You say that now, but what about when _you_ find a new lover? I'll mean nothing I'm sure."

"Don't say that! Are you afraid of me?"

"… Dan."

"I mean it. Are you afraid of me?"

"I… I… I am. I have for a while now. I don't want to but I…"

"I won't hurt you. I didn't mean to the first time and I won't again. Ever."

"Dan…"

Dan approached Shun and stroked his long, silky hair. Dan kissed Shun on the lips for a long time.

"D-Dan, I don't think you should've…"

"You're right. I'm sorry but I couldn't resist you."

Tears welled up in Shun's eyes so he hid his face.

"Don't run away from me anymore. Okay?" Dan said.

Shun sniffled and said "…Okay."

Dan wiped away the tears that were rolling down Shun's face. He kissed him again, and stroked his hair gently.

"Dan, stop. You're going to make me want you."

"Then want me Shun. I want you." Dan said as he embraced Shun.

"I can't. I'm still scared."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait."

Shun kissed Dan multiple times on the lips and said "I want to be with you again. I know that we haven't been apart for long, but still… I can't stop thinking about you. I love you too."

Dan smiled and responded "You said "we haven't been apart for long" but it felt like years to me. This isn't like you. You never express your feelings. Do you really mean what you said?"

Shun nodded his head. "Of course I do. I've wanted to say that for a long time but it never came out the way I wanted it to."

"I'll see you Shun."

"Why don't you leave tomorrow? Let's go inside."

Dan raised his eyebrows in shock. "D-Do you mean it? Alright! I mean… okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were breathing heavily and sweating puddles. They were touching each others parts gently and lovingly. Dan did thrust after thrust and Shun did moan after moan. More sweat piled up and their screams and grunts could be heard across the world.

"Dan… no more…" Shun panted.

"I'm almost… done. Just endure it for a little… longer."

Dan thrusted one last time and they let themselves fall down on the Japanese styled bed.

"That felt good. What did you think?" Dan said.

"It was good. Although I was scared through out the entire thing. Sorry."

"I don't blame you. As long as you still love me, I'm fine. Do you still like Klaus?"

"… I never _really_ liked Klaus. I thought I did. If I see him again, I might get butterflies like usual and wish that he was gone."

"You never thought that way about me. The whole entire butterfly part anyway."

"Klaus is a nice man and I know that he'd treat me right if I picked him, but I didn't think that I'd last one day with him."

"Hahahaha! That's adorable. I wouldn't let Klaus have you. I'd go all the way down to England to bring you back home myself if I had to."

Shun blushed.

"I've got to go Shun. I want to tell my mom about… us."

Shun sat up and asked "What? W-Why would you do that?"

"Because she's my mom. I think she deserves to know about my sexuality and that I'm not a virgin. You should tell your grandpa."

"… I'd rather not."

"Shun…"

"No. He'll never find out. I promise. You should go now."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan walked slowly to his living room. Inside, on the love seat, his mother was sitting there reading a book about romance. She acted normal of course, but she had no idea that her son was going to tell her about what he had been doing for the past few months or so. How was he going to tell his mother that he wasn't a virgin and that he's in love with a boy who was his childhood friend? It seemed too hard to do. And scary. Dan took a deep long breath and walked into the room. He stood in front of his mother.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" His mother asked.

"I, uh, I, u-um… I-I-I want to… talk…"

"Sure. Sit down next to me."

His mother patted the empty space next to her. Dan sat down.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I am… n-not a, uh, virgin…"

His mom's eyes widened.

"F-For the past few months I was seeing someone a-and we kind of slept together 6 months a-after a tragedy happened."

"Who is she?"

"That's the thing. It's not a "she" it's a "he." I-It's Shun, mom. I'm so sorry."

"… I-I'm speechless. I don't know what to do Dan."

"Y-You don't have to do anything. I just wanted to tell you that. I didn't sleep with him because I wanted to; I slept with him because I realized that I love him so much and it's a great feeling. I've _never_ felt this way before about anyone. I think he's the only one for me. We're meant to be together I just know it."

"If you honestly think that, Dan, then… I approve, but you shouldn't be having sex no matter the gender. You know that. I raised you better."

Dan sighed and said "That's the thing mom. I don't feel like I can express my true feelings for Shun unless we _do_ have it. There isn't any harm in it."

"It's not the fact that there's no harm, it's the fact that you're doing it at an extremely young age. It's also easier to get HIV from… butt-sex."

Dan sighed. "I won't do it all of the time. Thanks for talking to me mom. Good-night."

"Good-night Dan…"

When Dan got into his room, he called Shun and told him about their conversation. Dan knew that his mom wasn't happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was a long day today, huh?" Runo said to Alice as she sat down on her bed.

"Yes, it was long."

"My parents weren't even helping when the baseball team came in. I think I need a hot bath."

"I'll get one after you then."

"You're not talking much. What's wrong?"

"Well, how close are you and Dan?"

"Me and Dan? Hmmm, we knew each other since we were kids. I had a crush on him once, but now~ I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"B-Because I… like you. A lot."

Alice's face turned bright red and she hid her face behind her hands. Runo stared at her completely in shock.

"W-What? I don't think I heard you right." Runo asked.

"F-Forget it. I can't say it again."

"No. Say it again."

Alice sniffled, wiped her nose, and repeated "I-I… like… y-y-y-you. A l-l-lot."

"Why are you crying then?"

"B-Because…" Alice said shakily "I-I-I thought y-you would hate m-me. I-I w-wanted to t-tell you s-s-s-so bad."

"Alice… I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you."

"O-Oh…" Alice said sadly. Her entire body was shaking and she was holding herself tightly.

"I'm really sorry. I would actually like my first relationship to be with a boy."

"R-Runo, w-what if I transformed into Masquerade? W-Would you like me then?"

"Don't transform for me. I don't like Masquerade anyway, he's evil. You should know that."

Runo stood up and walked to the bathroom door. Before she walked in she said to Alice "If you do anything reckless with Masquerade or you do anything alone without him, I really will hate you."

Runo walked into the bathroom and Alice fell to her knees crying.

"_You don't need her."_

"W-Who's there?" Alice asked.

"_It's Masquerade. You don't need her, you don't need anyone. You have me. Let me come out and we'll have some fun. What do you say?"_

"I can't do that. You're evil. I can't trust you."

"_Alice, let me out and I'll make it worth your while."_

"N-No!"

"_You asked for it, girl."_

Alice's hand forcefully reached up to her face and a mask appeared. It was Masquerade's turn to play.

"I told you to let me out, but you wouldn't listen. Now I have to cause damage no thanks to you."

"_Wait! Please don't do this. If you do…"_ Alice's voice began to fade away. She could no longer be heard.

"She finally shut up. Time to go."

To be continued…


	6. I Can't Find Alice

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Warning: This is a yaoi (boy X boy love) not shonen-ai. If you do not like yaoi, please read something else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan and Shun were walking down the sidewalk holding hands. People were staring at them as they walked past them. Dan didn't seem to care but Shun was a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about what they think, Shun." Dan said.

"It's kind of hard not to. They're obviously disgusted by us."

"Well, don't pay attention to 'em."

"Easier said then done."

Dan smiled. "Hey, at least we're not having sex in the middle of the street."

"For some reason, that makes me feel more uncomfortable."

"Relax."

The two of them walked to the park. Hardly anyone was there. Some children were trading bakugan and arguing about it. Some of the benches were occupied by _straight_ couples. Not a gay one in sight.

"We should go somewhere where it's just you and I." Shun said.

"Why? It's alright here. Unless~ you want to fuc-"

"No. That's not it."

Dan sighed. "Maybe I should take you out in public with me more often. If you're this uncomfortable in front of people and care so much about what they think, it's better that way. Let's go somewhere more public."

Shun let go of Dan's hand.

"Let's go then." Shun said.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No. I think that if I had a girlfriend, I'd do the same thing. I'm not an outgoing person."

"Man. I just _had_ to fall in love with the complicated one."

Shun asked sadly "Then, you're sick of me?"

"I'm not sick of you. I just… well…"

"You are…"

"I swear. I'm not."

"Yeah, okay."

"Would you stop being so… Shun-like!?"

"… We're going to fight again, aren't we?"

Dan closed his eyes and looked down at his feet.

"Hey guys!" Runo called.

She ran up to them. She was clearly out of breath.

"Hey Runo." Dan and Shun greeted in unison.

"Hey. Have you seen Alice? She disappeared last night."

Dan and Shun looked at each other.

"We haven't seen her. What happened last night?" Dan asked.

"W-Well…" Runo blushed. She put her hands behind her back and stared at the ground. "She sort of kind of confessed her love to me. I rejected her though and Alice took it pretty hard. I also told her that I wanted my first relationship to be with a boy and that I'd hate her if she did anything with or without Masquerade to win me over. I guess that was a bad thing to do."

"What's wrong with you two!?" Dan asked "It's alright to be gay!"

People stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"You're attracting attention dummy!" Runo scolded "And I'm not gay!"

Shun sighed. "You're both attracting attention. Maybe Alice ran away because Masquerade took over again."

"You think? It sure hasn't been that long since he was kept inside."

"Wait. What are you guys talking about?" Dan interrupted.

"Well," Runo started "Alice can transform into Masquerade either willingly or by force by wearing Masquerade's mask. That's all we know so far."

"Weird…"

"She's probably not in the city anymore. She will come back eventually." Shun said.

"I should've said yes."

"You can't force yourself to be with someone you don't want to be with. If you do, it'll only cause that person to hate you when they find out the truth."

"That's true… I'll see you guys later. Call me if you see her anywhere."

Runo walked away.

"I wonder if she really will come back." Dan said.

"Maybe. We won't know until it happens."

"Come on."

"Where?"

"Don't ask. Just come on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan took Shun to Dan's room. That's where Dan kissed Shun again and again. It was obvious that something was bothering him because Dan is never this way unless he was upset.

Shun asked in between breaths "What's… wrong?"

Dan stopped and asked "Why are you ashamed of me?"

"I'm not. I don't want to fight again."

"No, you are. I know you."

"You don't know everything about me Dan. It's better off that way."

"So now you're keeping secrets from me?"

"I didn't say that. I think I should go."

"No."

Dan grabbed Shun by the arm.

"Let me go. I don't want to be around you while you're mad."

"Not until you answer my question! Are you ashamed of me, Shun!?"

"Dan I…"

"Are you!?"

"…" Shun remained silent.

"You are… I can't believe this… How could you!?"

Dan threw Shun on the bed.

Shun shouted "It's your fault I'm like this! It's your fault that I'm not normal like everyone else is!"

"No it isn't! You let me have you willingly!"

"It's not easy for me you know!"

"Not easy for you!? It's not easy for me! All I've been doing was love you. I do with all my heart and you don't even realize it. You act like a child sometimes Shun. You can only blame me for caring for you."

"Dan…"

"Save it. It's a waste of breath."

Dan turned around. He hid the tears.

"Dan. I'm sorry."

Shun left the bed and went to his side. Shun stared him in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry Dan."

"Really? Then why don't you love me?"

"I love you. I love you with all my heart too. You're my everything. No matter how far away. No matter how much you change. You ARE the only one for me Daniel Kuso."

Dan sniffled and said "I love you too, so much."

They kissed each other. Shun wiped away Dan's tears.

"Please don't cry anymore. You're not the type to cry."

Dan smiled. "So, it turns you off in other words?"

"Of course not. Sort of…"

"Maybe I should turn you on then."

"Then take me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shun was on his hands and knees while Dan was sliding his three fingers in and out of Shun's passage. He moved them out and in slowly. Shun moaned. Dan then pumped his fingers in and out faster just to hear him more. "Ah! Dan!" Shun screamed. Dan took out his fingers and licked them. He then inserted himself in Shun's entrance. Instantly, he began thrusting. Dan pulled himself out entirely and slowly thrusted back in. Dan quickly got impatient and went faster.

"Ohh!!"

Dan kept up his pace and started fondling with Shun's erect dick. He began to drool. Sperm was spilling out of his entrance and onto the floorboard leaving it drenched. Shun bit his lip as Dan pumped. Dan clawed his nails in Shun's back letting him yelp.

_Damn it. _Dan thought._ It's getting tighter._

Dan thrusted in for the last time and exited from him.

Shun fell to the floor panting like a tired dog.

"You alright?" Dan asked gasping.

"…Yeah."

"Are you going to help me clean this up?"

"Yeah. After… I catch my breath."

Dan smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Runo sat on her bed alone at night thinking about Alice. It was hard to anything when she was worrying her for the entire day.

_How long is going to be away?_

Wind blew in from Runo's window. The curtains flapped wildly for such a small breeze. It was cold too.

"Alice! Where the hell are you?!"

"Alice is dead."

Masquerade appeared in her room. He gave her a sinister smile. He took a step forward. Runo grabbed her bat from behind her headboard and stepped away from him.

"What do you mean Alice is dead?"

"She gave her body to me since there is no one in the world who loves her. You made her give up on hope. Honestly, you should be ashamed."

"Alice wouldn't do that to herself. I know that she's not that stupid."

"Oh really? You don't know much about her at all then."

"She didn't give herself up!"

Runo went to strike him with the bat but he teleported.

"Coward!" Runo shouted "I'll get Alice back from you!"

To be continued…


	7. The End

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Warning: This story contains yaoi (boy X boy love) not shonen-ai. If you don't like yaoi, please read something else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Alice is dead?" Julie asked.

Runo shrugged her shoulders.

The Battle Brawlers were inside of Marucho's mansion talking about the situation that had just occurred.

"Whether she is or not, we still got to take down Masquerade. We've got to strategize." Dan said.

"I agree, but how can we do that if we don't know where Masquerade went? There's no way of finding out his location either." Marucho added.

"Well," Shun said "we could plan it out right now for when one of us might encounter him. That way, he won't know that we're planning something."

"That _could_ work, but it's risky to go up against him individually."

"We might not have a choice Marucho." Dan said.

"True."

Runo asked "What if we never see him again? And if we do beat him, will Alice be harmed in the process?"

The Brawlers looked at each other unsurely.

"Masquerade is strong guys… none of us know what we're dealing with."

"Keep talking like that, and we won't win this battle." Dan said.

She stared at the floor.

Marucho said "Let's go with Shun's plan, but we will not battle him individually. When one of us encounters him, we'll signal the others so we'll help that brawler. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Julie said.

"Good. When you go home, organize your decks. Don't forget, Dan."

"I won't, I won't. Shun'll remind me, right?"

"No. Remembering to organize your deck will be a great way to remember things more often."

"Aww…"

"Dan." Julie cooed and hugged his arm with force. "We should fight Masquerade together. It'll be fun with just you and me. What do you say?"

"Haha… I don't think so. Maybe next time."

She groaned like a child and stepped away from him pouting.

"I'm leaving." Runo announced.

Runo left out the mansion without any further words.

"What's her problem?" Julie asked.

"She's upset about Alice. Just let her be alone." Shun said.

"Humph."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moonlight lit up the park brightly and the fountain looked like crystals glistening from it. Runo came walking in angrily and her heart thumped with anticipation. Her eyes were hungry for revenge. Runo was bloodthirsty for Masquerade's pain. She vowed that she would beat him and get Alice back.

"Where are you Masquerade?! Come out here and fight me!"

"You're loud. You might disturb the sleeping citizens."

There he was. He came out of the ground like a ghost.

"Fight me. I don't want to wait for anything else."

"Fine, but you won't win."

"Before we do though, I want to make a bet."

"Oh?"

"If I win, you have to let Alice be your body's host forever."

"Oh, really? Then if I win, I can keep this body and kill Alice. Sound good? Let's brawl."

"Gate card open!" the two said in unison.

Time around their invisible barrier stopped.

"Gate card set!" they said again.

"I'm going first." Runo said. "Bakugan brawl! Haos Griffon stand!"

"So hasty. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Darkus Reaper stand!"

He threw his Reaper so that he could land on the gate card across from Runo's bakugan.

"I won't let you get any double stands." Runo said. "Bakugan brawl! Haos Siege stand!"

Siege landed on the same card as Reaper did.

"Gate card open! This gate card gives my bakugan 100 G power while it gives your Reaper 60. Therefore, Siege is stronger with 460 Gs total."

Siege struck down Reaper in one blow, Masquerade didn't seem fazed. Runo's bakugan returned to her hand while Masquerade's bakugan landed on the ground in front of him.

"Your turn."

"Fine, Runo. Bakugan brawl! Darkus Fear Ripper stand!"

It landed on Griffon's card.

"You like taking risks, huh Masquerade? Gate card open! Sunlight gives my bakugan 150 Gs while yours only gets 20. Griffon has 390 Gs total. Get'em Griffon!"

Haos Griffon listened to her command and attacked Masquerade's Fear Ripper in one single blow yet again.

"So far I'm winning. Do you just want to give up now?" Runo said with much cockiness to her voice.

"I'm getting sick of hearing words come out of your mouth, little girl."

"… Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Blade Tigerria stand!"

"Finally! Bakugan brawl! Dual Hydranoid stand!"

"Gate card open! Blade Tigerria's card gives her the gate card bonus twice which means she gets 400 Gs and Dual Hydranoid gets 150."

"Ability card activate! Haunted Night gives Dual Hydranoid 200 Gs."

"It's still not enough. Ability card activate! Velocity Fang! Knock down his Dual Hydranoid Tigerria."

"With pleasure, Runo." She responded with much excitement.

And with ease, Runo won the battle and the two brawlers entered their world again.

"That was too easy." Runo said "Did you lose on purpose?"

"Humph. You've won so a deals a deal."

Masquerade removed his mask and out came Alice. She fainted at her first sight of Runo. She quickly ran to her aide and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Alice?" Runo shook her carefully.

She didn't respond but she was breathing normally. Runo assumed that she just needed rest. The blue haired girl took the mask and broke it in two.

"Let's go home Alice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years went by quickly with no threats coming their way. The Battle Brawlers were hanging out in restaurant together in their own private spot. (This was in the back of the restaurant.)

Alice and Runo were holding hands intimately.

"I knew that this would happen." Julie said "Although, I must admit that you make a cute couple. Congrats."

"Thanks." They said together.

"So Dan." Julie cooed. "Do you want to hook up?"

"Sorry. I already have someone that I love."

"Aww… Who would that be?"

Shun blushed a blood red. "That'd be me."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Alice, Marucho, and Julie said together.

"I thought you guys knew already?" Runo said.

"No. This is new. I don't plan on dating anytime soon." Marucho added.

"I'm not. I wonder if Billy's still single."

"Are you just looking for someone to fuck?" Runo asked.

"N-No! That didn't even come across my mind. You're a pervert Runo."

"If you want to start something Julie-"

"Relax. You're not anything like that." Alice said.

"Thanks honey."

They kissed.

Marucho cleared his throat.

"See? Why can't we be like that, Shun?"

"Because Dan, it's uncomfortable."

"So?"

"No."

So Dan smirked and kissed Shun while he wasn't paying attention.

"Gross. Can you stop kissing for at least one second?"

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Julie?" Alice asked.

"No! I'm not jealous of you."

"Sure…"

The gang laughed hardly leaving Julie sitting there speechless.

The End


End file.
